Ben's New Life
by Ben10Yaoi
Summary: Kevin Gets his Revenge; Part One of Three


Kevin walked over to his boyfriend of two years; the famous Ben Tennyson. Kevin walked over and kissed him on the lips and Ben returned the kiss; both of them smiling. "You sure you want to move in?" asked Kevin. "I mean I haven't even gotten to take your cherry yet; this is a big step." he said. Ben turned a little red like he always did when talking about sex. "Yes I'm sure." said Ben. Kevin started bringing boxes into the house. "Ben can I use the Omnitrix?" asked Kevin. "Why babe?" asked Ben. "Some of the boxes are too heavy; I want to go four arms and get them in here with ease." said Kevin. "Well...I guess so." said Ben as he typed in the code and removed the Omnitrix and gave it to Kevin who quickly put it on. "Take good care of it." said Ben as he walked into the house and started unpacking. Once Ben was inside Kevin grinned and smiled to himself. His revenge was nearly complete. All he needed now was to unlock the Hypnosis feature on the Omnitrix.

You see Kevin was furious with Ben. Not only for their past where he turned Kevin into a giant monster, trapped him in the Null Void, and for when he beat him time and time again; humiliating him. So Kevin had an idea; befriend Ben, date him, and then take the Omnitrix and turn Ben into his little slut. Before his plan was to sell Ben to the highest bidder; and that idea was tempting but in the two years they had been dating; Ben had been teasing him time and time again with sex; Kevin hadn't gotten off in two years and he was tired of waiting. He wanted to get off whenever he pleased and he wanted the person to get him off to be none other than Ben. Kevin had this perfectly planned. Once they were all moved in and Gwen gone off to college; the fun would begin. He had many ideas to humiliate and fuck Ben; and the best part was that soon he wouldn't even need the mind control as it would all be recorded, if Ben didn't comply the whole world would see him in his hypnotic state doing whatever Kevin wanted. It was too perfect.

Kevin went Four-Arms and brought the boxes in and later Gwen came by and said her goodbyes as she was going off to college for the next few years. Once Gwen was gone Ben was all his. Kevin was in his room when he finally figured out the Hypnosis feature. Ben walked in. "Hey Kev? I need the Omnitrix back." said Ben. "No you don't; in fact you'll never need it again." said Kevin as he turned the dial and showed Ben his wrist and in a few bright green flashes; Ben was in hypnotic state and stood like a statue in front of Kevin. Kevin laughed. "Now the fun can begin." said Kevin. "Ben; strip me naked." said Kevin. Ben took Kevin's shirt off and pulled down his pants and removed his socks and shoes; leaving Kevin in his tight black briefs.

"Slave Ben; lick my feet and do a good job and instead of my dick that takes your cherry. It'll be four; a slut like you would like that right?" asked Kevin. "Yes master Kevin..." said Ben as he started to lick between Kevin's toes; the smell of his feet turning Ben on as even through his jeans Kevin could see Ben's hard on. "So you like my rank feet huh? So you're a foot slut." laughed Kevin. "This is too good. I have my old enemy licking away at my rank feet and the Omnitrix to do as I please with." said Kevin as Ben licked the soles of Kevin's feet. Ben was under Kevin's control but he could still think; and all he could think of was how hot this was. He was mad at Kevin for this but his feet were amazing; they were smelly and they tasted amazing. Mind controlled or not he didn't want this to end.

Kevin inspected his feet and grinned. "Guess you really do what those four man cocks in your nice new pussy." said Kevin as he stripped Ben naked; first his jacket, then his black shirt, and then his jeans and briefs. Kevin walked over and made sure the webcam he had turned on not long before Ben walked in was still working. When it was he walked back over to Ben, pressed the dial on the Omnitrix and grinned as he slammed down on it and became Four Arms. "Four Arms; for four cocks." Kevin said laughing. "Get on your back. I want to see your face; and I want the camera to see your face each time another one of my cocks dominates your new pussy." said Kevin. Ben complied and got on his back and Kevin grinned and grabbed one of his four long cocks; each one longer and thicker than the last and thrusted into Ben's hole.

Ben howled in pain and moaned loudly; groaning as the smallest of Four Arm's cocks entered him. Kevin laughed and humped him faster and faster and put a cock ring on Ben. Ben cried out in agony and Kevin grinned as he lined up cock number two above his first one. Kevin thrusted it in as well; earning more groans and moans from Ben. Kevin laughed. "I'll work you up to take all 4 of my cocks but these two do need to be entertained." said Kevin as he picked up his two largest cocks and slammed them on Ben's chest. "Lick them clean slut." said Kevin as he used his new muscle and thrusted harder; his cocks wiggling around in Ben's hole making a new home for them as Kevin knew he was going to fuck Ben like this again. Ben used his hands and tongue and licked and kissed both piss slits on the massive cocks and continued to service the two cocks that were pinning him down.

Kevin moaned and kept humping Ben until he couldn't take it anymore and all 4 of his cocks burst out cum. The first two coating the inside of Ben and the last two coating the outside of Ben in Kevin's warm cum. "Lick all my cum off of you; that's your dinner for tonight. When you're done; sleep with this inside you." said Kevin as he transformed back into his normal self; his 10 inch soft cock swinging against his legs. Kevin grabbed a dildo and shoved it in Ben who moaned out as the dildo locked in place. "Sleep tight Benny boy." said Kevin as he closed the door and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hey...it's me. I got him; took me long enough but he's mine. See you tomorrow." said Kevin as he hung up.


End file.
